Talk:Sharp Eye
now called sharp eye +2 critical hits? I got all 40 done and I dont get a second crit or any of the other "Spy" rank bonus's...do i have to talk to someone or do something special to get them or are they just unavailable? :You have to start the 41st quest (which is unavailable) to get the other bonuses. That's why you don't have them. Simple. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:15, 7 June 2008 (UTC) No info on LV40 order quest I reached bontarian alignment level 40, and Amayiro told me to go talk to the NPC in charge of my order (Ebru of El). Then, I got a quest called Apprenticeship: Spy, but I don't know how to add the quest info, or where to put it (it's not an alignment quest per se, it's more of an Order-related quest, and there's no such category). In the meantime, I'll keep contributing whatever data I can get from the regular alignment quests.---Goenitz- (talk) 06:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Here are the steps to complete the Spy promotion quest Ok, I have finished the order quest, this is what you have to do: 1) Go see Ebru of El. He asks you to investigate why Brakmarians burned down all their grains and cereals. 2) So you need to accomplish two parallel objectives: * Infiltrate the Brakmar Orders' Tower, and see what they're up to. * Go see Fidji Merline, the Brakmar handywoman. (-28,35), inside the handymen's workshop. 3) Once inside the orders' tower, go down the stairs until you find Shush Tercesasti, the brak equivalent of Ebru. He will be talking with a Brakmarian Spy, click on that guy and you will be able to eavesdrop on their conversation (they are planning on poisoning the Bontarian crops in Cania Plains) 4) I don't remember much about this part, but it basically involves talking to Ebru again, then going to see an Enu-looking NPC in (-23,-46), a map with lots of puzzle-like tiles on the floor. By talking to this NPC you prevent him from using the poisoned Transgenesis Potion on the crops: instead, he gives it to you. (Maybe you had to talk with another NPC in between, i don't remember). 5) the other objective is given to you by Fidji the handywoman. She needs you to bring her 40 Aubergine and 4 Cherry Manger. 6) Once you come back and give her the items, she will give you 4 Modified Manger. Then she asks you to go place them in a public paddock at (-30,35). 7) To place the mangers in that paddock, you must unequip yout mount, then put it in the paddock (make sure to empty the mount's inventory fisrtm or it won't work). When you place your mount in the paddock, the quest gets updated. 8) The last step is going to see Ebru again, choose "talk about the Transgenesis Potion", and that's it. You will get a message saying you were promoted to Spy. I hope this info is useful, and ultimately becomes part of the Bontarian Quests page, the Orders page, or maybe a new section called Order Quests. ---Goenitz- (talk) 22:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :A bit adjustment here. I got the quest and for the final part I just go to the paddock in -30,35 and just click access on it and the quest updated. No need to unequip your mount for that. And also no need to empty your mount inventories too. --Nalvinj (talk) 02:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC)